A Day to Remember
by Seabo
Summary: After an accident in her childhood, Anzu has always believed in miracles. But what if these 'miracles' weren't divine intervention, but her own doing? As she discovers the power she holds inside, she's faced with finding answers to her questions, with the help of friends. (re-post)
1. Prologue

(I had to repost this story because it wasn't showing up when it updated. I changed the title (What Am I Even Doing) nd summary because they were a placeholder. I didn't think I would really be that invested in writing this. But I kind of am. :]

The summary still sucks, though.)

**This is an OC-centric story.**

**I've never felt comfortable writing other people's characters, but I love the world Reborn! is set in.**

**It will probably have the main characters in it, but they will be off to the side (where I can't mess up their personalities).**

**Give it a whirl, please?**

~ Ten Years Ago ~

"We shouldn't be here."

The boy stopped, looking back at the girl who called out to him. He grinned, balancing on a thick plank of wood that stretched across a small hole in the old house they had found. The siblings had been wandering around their grandparents' land, and had found the abandoned cottage covered in ivy and other foliage.

The boy, Yukio, had run inside, forcing his sister to follow out of the compulsion of being like her older brother. Once inside, she had found her brother carelessly jumping around, paying no heed to the creaks and moans of a house that had been abandoned for what seemed like centuries to the children, but was more likely around fifty years. The screens on the sides had faded and ripped, allowing light into the musty and derelict bungalow, and the whole house swayed with the wind.

The siblings weren't worried about the shabby state of the building, though. In fact, Yukio wasn't worried about much at all, while his sister merely worried about getting in trouble for going further into the field than their parents wanted them to.

Yukio bounced on the plank, which groaned but supported his fluctuating weight. He hopped off onto the other side and spun around before finally, lazily, answering his little sister, who stood hesitantly at the entryway. "Who said?" he kicked lightly at wood pillar before heading further into the decrepit house. "Dad just said not to get into trouble."

His younger sister rocked back onto her bare heels, clenching the faded stuffed rabbit in her hands. She called out once more, her voice quiet and wavering, "B-but, mom said not to do things that could _cause_ trouble," she took a few nervous steps forward, scuffing her feet through the dust, "and this seems..." she gulped before whispering, "_troubling_."

The young girl jumped as she heard Yukio loudly laugh from the further side of the house. He called back to her, whilst messing with some old dishware in a box, and continued laughing, "That sounds like scaredy-cat talk!" He turned around to face his little sister, who stood fuming near the doorway. "Do you think it's haunted?" The eight-year old ran to the screen wall and shook it as hard as he could, making silly 'spooky' noises to tease his sister.

Said sister found her voice after her initial indignation, and cried out, angry tears forming in her eyes, "I am not scared-y!" She rushed in to prove her brother wrong, but the two of them stopped stock-still as a loud -_CRACK_-ing sound was heard overhead.

The two children held their breath as their eyes fervently searched the ceiling for the source of the noise. The house seemed to stand still as well, silent as the wind had ceased blowing.

After a good ten seconds of nothing happening, Yukio laughed once more, albeit a bit nervously, before turning back to the box he was searching. His sister let out a large breath before sobbing lightly, rubbing her eyes with her fists, still holding onto her old pink rabbit.

She stumbled forward, sniffling, and made a miserable attempt to tell her brother off. "Y-yuk-k-ki-nii, this s-seems like twouble.." at her slip into baby-talk, the girl sobbed harder, wailing into her stuffed rabbit. Her brother faced her, his eyes wide and startled.

Yes, the girl was scared now. The four-year old was terrified, horribly embarrassed at herself, and angry about her brother's teasing.

Yukio pushed the old cardboard box away in a huff. His stupid little sister had followed him in the first place, completely against his wishes, but his mother had told him sternly not to leave her alone. And now that she started crying, he would surely get into trouble, even though he was just following what his mom had said!

Muttering under his breath about stupid idiot crybaby little sisters, he stood up and bounded over to the shaking form of the sobbing girl. As he cleared the small hole in the middle, a violent wind tore through the field, shaking the paper screen walls of the house and causing the ceiling of the house to moan and creak thunderously. Dust fell and the boy gasped as he saw the largest support beam start to crack in the middle.

Rushing forward, Yukio screamed and knocked into his little sister, who was staring at the splintering beam, transfixed in terror. He had meant to push the two of them out the door, but overestimated his balance. The two siblings fell, Yukio painfully landing on his left elbow. The pain stunned him, he had hit a nerve and it confused him enough to forget the more pressing danger.

Yukio's sister was pinned under him, and she continued staring fixedly at the ceiling, but it was through a veil of tears as she wailed in fear.

As the beam finally split and collapsed downwards, time seemed to slow for the frozen siblings.

Yukio finally got his senses back, and he lifted his body to look in horror at the falling hunk of wood. Like his sister, he froze, and he briefly thought of his mom and dad finding their children buried under the rubble. 'Look how much trouble Yukio has caused!' they would cry, 'why didn't he save his little sister?!'.

The young girl had similar thoughts, but it was of how much trouble _she_ had caused.

_'If I had just stayed and played with Usa-chi like I was, this wouldn't have happened. Brother didn't want me, but I cried like a baby to follow him._

_This is my fault.'_

With the idea that 'this is my fault mine mine mine' in her brain, her head spun and she cried out, once more, out of pain and regret.

As she howled, a peculiar thing happened to her body. Sparks shot from her fingertips, bottle-green in color, and leaped all over her body, spreading to Yukio as well. The sparks joined together to form a light green shield that fitted to the siblings' enlaced bodies, hardening to protect the two from the collapsing ceiling.

The beam landed on the shield, sending skittering sparks across the floor, but rebounded harmlessly off to the side. More debris fell, not bouncing, but not harming the children.

It was over all too quick, and the remains of the house quieted and fell into their new place.

The two siblings were safe, but as the shield dispersed, were covered in chunks of wood and insulation. Both were unsure what happened, but they were happy and intact, so they quickly forgot in favor of hugging each other and sobbing in a mix of joy and unreleased fear.

Having heard their children's far-off screams, the parents (and grandparents) ran to the ruined bungalow, gasping at the sight of so much rubble, but running in all the same. Within half a minute, the siblings were dug out, and they all spent tearful minutes expressing their relief and fretting over the filthy children.

Later on, when asked what had occurred at the old house, the two children had differing answers.

'We were lucky,' was Yukio's grim reply. The boy seemed to have matured from the incident, and he spent the emotional car-ride back home in silence.

'It was a _miracle_,' was his sister's lighter answer. The girl had a strange spark in her eye, and babbled for months about how the gods had saved them.

The incident wasn't forgotten in the household, but the details of the siblings' survival were pushed to the side and ignored.

**...until ten years later.**

**Review, please!**

**It starts off slow, but we'll get there eventually!**


	2. Boys Boys Boys

**Oh hey, I actually moved the story along so it'd be faster.**

**Sorry you don't get the 2 or 3 chapters of exposition first, but I'll make sure to showcase everything in due time.**

**Enjoy~**

~ Ten Years Later ~

Things had changed.

The family moved from the rural countryside to a small town.

The boy grew up and became bitter, cynical of the world around him.

The girl lost her naivete and childish emotions.

The two of them were quiet, contemplative people.

But, besides their one harrowing experience, the siblings grew up fairly normally.

~o~o~

"Ne, are you and him going out this weekend?" Anzu looked up from her schoolwork. Kojima, who sat in front of Anzu, had turned around in her chair and was leaning heavily on the back, looking expectant.

It was late in the school day, and most of the students had finished their work already. The teacher at the moment, Asano-sensei, was sitting in her chair, feet pulled up, reading a romance novel. She rarely cared about her class, 2B, talking amongst themselves this late in the day. It was a Friday, there wasn't a half day tomorrow, and it was the middle of June for Pete's sake! She couldn't be expected to enforce order in this dreary weather...

Anzu blinked a bit sluggishly at Kojima. It was easy for her to guess what Kojima was asking, but suddenly jumping into a conversation like that... A personal conversation... She didn't even know Kojima that well.

But, she knew that Kojima's interest was harmless. Just natural teenage girl curiosity/nosiness.

Putting her pencil down, she answered with a sigh, running her fingers through one of her black pigtails, "Eh, I guess so," she paused, thinking a bit before continuing, "There's a movie we wanted to see coming out, I think?"

Kojima giggled and bounced in her seat. "I'm so jealous, Konishi-san! I wish I had a hot older boyfriend like you!".

Anzu quirked an eyebrow at this. She agreed with Kojima's description of Montaro, but she wasn't too happy that another girl called her boyfriend 'hot'. She cleared her throat before going to back to her schoolwork. She only had five more questions left, she could probably finish before clean-up if she-

"You know, I want a boyfriend, too!" Not lifting her eyes, Konishi made a grunt that might've sounded encouraging, if one took it that way. Kojima did. She grinned, swinging her hips in her chair, before continuing to chirp, "There's just so many cute boys in this school! I can't even decide whose fanclub to join!"

Anzu looked up at this, her pencil eraser poking her bottom lip. Taking this as further encouragement, Kojima started talking once more. "Yeah, but the thing is, boys don't even take the initiative to like _you_ anymore! They're always too absorbed in video games," she shot a contemptuous glare to the boys on their DSes sitting catty-corner to her, "and even if they did like you, they'd never tell!" The girl huffed and rubbed her hand up the side of her bob-cut, gripping her hair like the obtuseness of boys physically pained her.

Staring neutrally at her, Anzu muttered a distracted 'yeah' before grabbing her papers- _she still hadn't finished grumble grumble_ - and shoving the into a folder in her bag. It was almost clean-up time, she'd just complete those last few problems at home.

~ 30 Minutes Later ~

After finishing up, it was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Anzu wasn't expected at her parent's shop until 4.

She worked at the convenience store, named 'Konishi Konbini' (usually abbreviated to 'Kon-ni'), every weekday from 4 to 6, barring special circumstances. She didn't have a club, so she usually spent the time before heading over- the walk was only 10 minutes - with her boyfriend.

But Montaro had to leave early today, something about a cousin's birthday, so she had twenty minutes to kill. She supposed she could always walk there early, but she was tired and didn't feel like working immediately.

So she stood at the entryway of the school, having seen Montaro off, pretending to fiddle with her phone so people wouldn't wonder what she was standing around for. As she scrolled through her Contacts, she checked off a mental list in her head of things she could do.

'_Eh, Mochizuki's at track and Taro-kun just left... Damn, I need more friends. I guess I could grab a snack at a store? But, I could always do that back at ours... Maybe I could go watch Mochizuki for a while. Oh, wait, his captain said not to visit the club anymore._

_Huh, I guess I'll just head to the store and start early._'

She pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on, and turned to start her trek to Kon-ni.

But as she took a step forward, a small shape ran out of the school in front of her.

Blinking, she watched as the shape, a small boy, dressed in black and white, turned around and laughed loudly, his large afro bobbing with each guffaw. Further back in the courtyard, there was some yelling and cursing, and the sound of running footsteps.

The little boy just laughed harder until he suddenly paled and let out a strangled cry. Anzu was surprised when the toddler ran towards her and hid behind her legs. She glanced down at him in confusion, then her attention was brought to the ground in front of her as some _things_ landed with dull -_clack_-s.

Strange cylinders were on the pavement, with attached strings on fire. She recognized them immediately, of course, but her brain took a few seconds to recognize that, 'holy shit, this actually happening!'.

'_What what is is that- is that **dynamite**?_' Horrified, she blindly grabbed onto the kid's hair and fell backwards, right as the bombs detonated.

For the second time in her life, time slowed as she stood in the face of a fatal situation, and for the second time in her life, she screamed like she would never do so again.

~o~o~

***wiggles fingers* yeh**

**The original plan was that actual plot related stuff wouldn't happen until mid-July (in-story). It's mid-June, both in- and out-of-story, so it would have taken some chapters to get there.**

**But, I figure if I just kept writing about high-school friends having fun and goofing off, people would be confused as to why it was labeled a Reborn! story.**

**So, nudging the plot first, and exposition later. (though I did get a good chunk of info shoved into your face, you know about the bf and Kon-ni.)**

**Review or don't~**


	3. Enter Suzuki

**Hell, should probably have mentioned that this takes place after the canon storyline. Can't screw up canon that way. Not too long, though. Tsuna and co. are still in Middle School.**

**Wow, what's this, more exposition with a tiny dash of plot? Excellent.**

**We meet a fun character this time around. Good times for all. **

**That T rating comes into play because of sexual themes.**

**Enjoy~**

~o Suzuki POV o~ (some minutes earlier)

Suzuki Maemi was not a brave girl.

She was not a very happy girl, either.

This wasn't a stunning realization for her, by any means. Maemi was very in tune with how utterly miserable she was.

She was also aware that she had absolutely no reason to be sad.

Which in turn made her even more depressed.

It was a terrible predicament.

~o~o~

Today was another horrible day.

The gardening club was canceled on account of the president being called away for a family emergency (probably horrible illness or death).

Why was the club canceled just because one member was gone? Because the president was the only one who could brave going into the Disciplinary Committee's meeting room. The keys to the school's greenhouse had been kept there after a bunch of hooligans had used them to cut class one day.

Maemi shuddered, remembering how hard it had been to scrub the blood off the greenhouse floor. Of course, the Head of the DC hadn't bothered to clean up the mess himself, and,_ of course_, he didn't bother telling the club before they met for the day. It was _not_ a pretty sight.

A girl cried on Maemi's shoulder. Another threw up on her shoes.

And the Gardening Club was held responsible for 'negligence' and suffered deep budget cuts, causing the club to so poor that they would plan weekend nights to go dig up fresh soil from old lady's flowerbeds.

It wasn't a fun deal.

So, presently, Maemi was headed aimlessly home. She didn't have anything else to do, and she certainly didn't have any friends to hang out with. She would just go home, finish her homework, do her chores, listen to K-pop and read manga until dinner, and then study or write until her bedtime of 8.

Not a very exciting life.

But, hey, at least she wasn't a sex slave to some warlord in a third world country.

Or dead.

She might be melancholic, but she didn't want to be dead.

There's not much to do as a dead person.

Yep.

~o~o~

Maemi cleared the school gates with only one minor hassle- two girls from the club invited her to walk home with them- and began her ride home.

As she swung her leg over her daisy-yellow bike, she caught sight of a couple hugging and saying goodbye. The boy looked older, and wore another school's uniform. A high-schooler, huh? The girl seemed to be her senpai as well, even though she was still in a Namimori Middle uniform.

They were a handsome couple, both with black hair and defined features. '_His stormy grey eyes complimented her chocolate brown perfectly,; she was a head shorter, perfect for leaning up and giving shy, chaste kisses to her lover's mouth as the two of them walked arm and arm to their shared apartment where he would eventually te**ar all her clothes off with his teeth and press his mouth firmly against her**-_'

Maemi fell off her bike and laid on the ground, panting a little bit.

Another reason she was miserable, she was probably the most perverted 12 year old girl ever.

It was a curse, but it did give her inspiration to write smutty novels (that she stuffed the manuscripts of into her old stuffed animals, an ingenious place her mother would never even think to look at), and those novels might provide her with a source of income once she was at an age (and appearance) where people didn't gasp and look shocked that she even knew what sex was.

Such was the pain of being an adorable little schoolgirl.

As she righted herself, she realized that she had probably been lying in the dirt contemplating herself for a few minutes.

People were staring.

Good. Perfect.

Pushing her bike along with her, Maemi noticed the girl from earlier-**_ with the perfectly firm breasts that popped out from the strain of the strap of her backpack cutting diagonally though them_**- that had said goodbye to her- _**toned lover with his bulging muscles and tanned skin** and goddamn, she really shouldn't be thinking of this right now that wasn't even an accurate description fucking christ_- charming boyfriend.

She was texting, probably catching up with her fifteen friends and maybe even sending a**_ raunchy message to her beau_** nope nope bad Emi, the quota for bad thoughts has been filled, please exit the premises and forget everything that happened.

Finally continuing on her way, Maemi filed the encounter she had witnessed away and had already started a plot in her head featuring a couple that had to depart from each other every afternoon, only being able to truly meet up in the dead of night _where the wind was quiet and the **hot musk of two**_-

Maemi yelped as loud sound behind her caused her to lose her balance and fall off her bike, skinning her knee and elbow in the process.

She pushed herself up and stared in awe at the dust cloud that rose up behind her.

Without thinking, she clumsily jumped up and ran towards the.. _explosion_?

Each step sent a jolt of pain through her leg, but she ignored it as she reached the place that _gorgeous full of life kind sweet lovely **too young to die** beauty_ had been standing. The smoke was still thick, so she stood there a bit awkwardly until it had dispersed enough that she could see what had happened.

An electrical malfunction was her first thought, as the older girl's body had jolts of strange electricity running through it.

The sparks quickly faded, and Maemi noticed the strange boy half-covered by the girl's legs. She recognized him vaguely, having seen him running around school looking for an older sibling (she supposed) a few times.

Bending down, Maemi tapped the girl's face lightly, biting her own lip. Weren't explosion wounds supposed to be _messy, gory_ things? The unfortunate duo seemed unscathed, but their was no way they could survive a point-blank explosion, right?

Maemi stopped suddenly, blinking as she realized something.

_'I've never seen a dead body before.'_

She promptly burst into tears and fell back onto her butt, covering her mouth with her hand.

**yeh**

**Hope you enjoyed Suzuki.**

**We got a bit further in time. Next chapter we'll finish up this day finally.**

**Review or don't~**


End file.
